A Strange Holiday
by Naluloverxxxzombie
Summary: READ IT GAJEVY 3
1. Visiting

It was chilly when she got there, she had just gotten out the airport and was now waiting for her parents to pick her up. Levy was visiting for the holidays, since it was Christmas break.  
It has been awhile since she has been to her hometown; she was now a senior in college. She had was always too busy to come visit, or she just couldn't afford it. Her parents did come and visit her, though, which made Levy happy.  
She took a deep breath of the crisp air, as her parents pulled up. She rolled her suitcase over as her dad got out of the car to carry it for her. He dad was a tallish man, well taller than her. Levy was only 5'2 so everyone seemed tall to her.  
"Dad, I can do it myself you know," Levy said, trying to sound grown up, as her dad messed her hair up.  
"I know kiddo, but you'll always be my little girl," he replied lovingly. Levy sighed deciding not to argue, got into the car. Levy smiled as she thought of going home, she couldn't wait to be in her old room again. Levy pondered if it still smelt like pages of a book. She got her book out and started to read. No matter what she was reading, Levy would always get so enthralled with what she was reading. Right now she was reading a fantasy romance novel; about a girl who falls in love with a dragon. She really wanted to know what was going to happen; by the time they got there she was so deep into her book she didn't even realize.  
"Levy, honey we are here," her mom said sweetly. Levy was slightly disconcerted when her mom called her name; looking up, she saw her childhood home. Levy looked a lot like her mom, they both had blue hair, although her mom's looked more grey now. They also were both very short, which was a common trait in female in their family.  
Levy closed her book, and went to the trunk to grab her bags. Levy sighed as she realized her dad already took them inside. Levy shrugged at least she didn't have to take them upstairs. She walked through the front doors of her old home. She took a deep breath, oh how she missed this house. She missed to a wood burning fireplace, and the couch to comfy for life. The peach colored walls that ran through most of the house, festooned with family photos. She ran upstairs as if she was 15 again instead of 21, it really was great to be back. She opened her door and collapse on her bed. Just as she thought it still smells the same. Levy was exhausted from the plane ride from Forie that she soon drifted off to sleep.  
When Levy woke up it was dark outside, but Levy knew better. It was most likely around 6-6:30 p.m.. She stretched and sat up. Yawning, she stood up, then she headed downstairs to see what her folks were up to.  
"Well, hello sleepy head," her mom said teasingly, " I was about to wake you up."  
Levy looked at her mom puzzlingly, now looking at her mom, who was wearing her jacket. "Are we going somewhere?" Levy asked.  
"Yes, we are going out to eat," she said happily, "so go get dressed we will be waiting in the car."  
Levy headed upstairs to change out of her sweat pants. She opened up her purple suitcase, and put on a pair of black skinny jeans. She quickly slipped on her black combat boots with a plaid inside, and put on her deep blue jacket. Which had a fake fur lining on the hood. She went down stairs, grabbing her keys, once outside she locked the door and headed towards her dad's car. She got in the car and they headed out. She had no idea where they were going, okay that's a lie. Levy grew up in a small town, so they only logical place was Fairy Tail Dinner. It was owned by Makarov Dyer, he was like a grandfather to everyone. She wondered if he would be there tonight.  
Just as Levy suspected they were going to Fairy Tail Dinner, he father parked and they got out. Levy and her parents entered the Dinner, Levy started to head to her usually spot back from high school. To her surprise there was someone sitting there, it was weird, she felt as if she knew them. They had long black hair that was pulled back into a bun, with a plain black leather jacket. Levy couldn't place where she had seen them before. Levy quickly scanned for Makarov, he didn't seem to be there. He must have left early tonight she thought. Levy's attention was turned back to the person in her booth. Levy wasn't really selfish, unless it came to that seat.  
"Mom," Levy questioned, "who is that sitting there?" she pointed at the person sitting in a booth, her booth.  
"Oh, sweetie do you remember him? You guys went to the same school," She said as if expecting Levy to remember.  
High school, huh? Levy thought. She walked up to the booth, "U-uh excuse me…" Levy paused. There is no way, ugh it was him. The 'bad boy' of Magnolia High, she shook her head and continued - now realizing he was staring at her- "Would you please move? You see, the thing is, this is my spot, and I just got back in town."  
"No," He said brusquely, Levy had forgotten about all of his piercings. He had studs for eyebrows and studs running down his nose.  
"Huh?"  
"You, heard me. I said no."  
Levy's mother walked up, " Sweetie it's okay we can just sit somewhere different."  
"No it's not, you and dad can sit somewhere else I am sitting here," Levy said stubbornly, she swore she heard him chuckle a bit.  
Her parents sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. They sat down in a booth across from the one Levy was now sitting in.  
"So, what's the 'bad boy' of Magnolia high still doing in town?" Levy interrogated, " I thought you would have left the first chance you got."  
He rolled his eyes, "None. Of. Your. Business," he stated bluntly. His whole attitude was nonchalant, except there was something more as well. Levy couldn't quite tell what, not just yet. Levy stared at him as if she was trying to bore holes in his skull. He then squinted at her, and tilted his head ever so slightly. He recognized her; he already knew they had gone to the same high school back in the day, but there was something else. He decided to just shrug it off. The waitress came by and took Levy's order, then looked at the guy she was sitting with.  
"Wow, Gajeel, Juvia didn't know you had a girlfriend," said the waitress, named Juvia.  
"I don't, this shrimp just sat here," Gajeel said. Levy cheeks once red from embarrassment, now red with antagonism.  
"Who are you callin shrimp?!" She inquired indignantly crossing her arms well leaning over the table, with her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Obviously you, who else?" He said in a cocky tone, he was enjoying her reaction. He actually smiled for a millisecond, then it quickly vanished. Levy rolled her eyes, yes she was short but she wasn't that short.  
"Whatever, because of that comment I'm not letting you off the hook," She said matter of factly.  
"Off the hook for what?" He questioned, unknowing that she was talking about what she had asked him earlier.  
"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance, Mr. I Think I'm So Cool?" Levy questioned, not wanting to drop this subject. Gajeel squinted his eyes, not sure how to answer. He had told her it was none of her business, but it didn't look like she was dropping it.  
"Cause there is stuff here I had to take off, what's it to you anyway?" Gajeel asked genuinely curious.  
"You don't remember me do you?" She said inquisitorial, she didn't looked surprised, nor offended.  
"No, not really," He paused for a moment, "Should I?"  
"I was only the valedictorian of our graduating class," she stated. That's when it clicked, now he remembered the little bluenette giving her speech to the class. Something about everyone moving on, and having a good summer before college. Gajeel only gave a nod in response.  
"So, shrimp-" Gajeel was cut off.  
"I have a name you know," she said bluntly, "it's Levy, Levy McGarden." she gave him a heartfelt smile.  
"Yeah, and I'm Gajeel Redfox, but you already knew that."  
Levy rolled her eyes and got up; her food had come awhile go, and she had finished so she decided it was time to leave.  
"Well I guess great 'catching up' with you Gajeel, but I have to go bye," she said sarcastically as she left the table. After she left was only then, he realized she left him the bill. He sighed and set the money on the table and left.

Levy was still beat from her plane ride, so as soon as she got home she crashed. She curled up into her warm, welcoming blankets and soon drifted asleep. This whole break was dedicated to relaxing and not stressing. Well, at least that's what she intended until she ran into a certain someone.  
 _Flash back:_

" _Hey look, you are indebted to us now kid," said the strange man._

" _I am not indebted to an one," said the teenage boy._

" _Oh, yes you are," the man paused, "I helped your little problem did I not? Therefore you owe me."_

 _The boy rolled his eyes, and shoved the man out of the way. The man grabbed the boy's arm and squeezed, "Look kid, you owe me and i will cash in how ever I see fit, so if you ever want to see you father again I would listen."_

 _The boy's eyes widened, did he really just say that was that possible?_

 _End of Flashback._

Levy's mother entered her room, she went over to the window and opened the curtains. Her mom then said "GOOOOOD MORIN SUNSHINE TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
Levy pulled her covers over her head and rolled over, then groaned "five more minutes."

"Oh no you don't! it's time to get up sleepyhead we don't have time to sleep in! We are going to the city!"

Levy peeked out from under her baby blue blankets, "Why?" she asked, now rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Because there is this new cafe / bookstore that opened and I thought i would take you! So hurry up and get dressed slowpoke!" Her mom said as she left the room.

Levy sighed, she lay there pondering about getting out of bed or not. When she decided to finally get out of bed, she sat up, stretched while yawning, and threw off her covers. Levy sighed once more and hopped out of bed, she then went over to her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out her cute pair of black-blue leggings, and an orange dress that had medium length sleeves and came down to her knees. She decided to pair it with a cute leather jacket, she quickly grabbed her black- blue beanie along with her scarf and headed down stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen there was some hot coco on the counter waiting for her, since she didn't like coffee. She put in the microwave above the stove for 30 seconds to heat it up. While it was heating up she put some toast in, when her hot coco was down she took it out and let it cool. Her toast popped up she quickly buttered it, she took the last sip of her coco and went out to the car where her mom was waiting for her. Levy walked to the car and got in.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Levy buckled up, and he mom backed out of the drive way. Her mom hadn't really given too many details on this new book store place. None the less Levy was excited to see it. What kind of books would there be? Would there be any She has not read yet? She didn't know, but she could hope.

Levy's thoughts slowly drifted off to last night at the dinner. _I wonder why he hasn't left, I thought out of everybody in town he would be the first to leave. So why would he stay? Family reasons? No, he doesn't seem like a family loving person; maybe it could be… no that was awhile ago._

"Levy, we are here," her mother said snapping Levy out of her thoughts. Levy looked at the bookstore place, it had some rustic looking bricks as an accent to the beautiful wood surrounding the doorway. The sign above said Tenrou Bookstore and Cafe, Levy and her mom exited the car and walked into the store. When she opened the door there was a little chime to signal that a customer has arrived. It was stunning inside, from its cute little reading area, the beautiful staircase leading to the books, to the wonderful smell of books. Levy to a deep breath trying to absorb it all, a smile grew on her face.

"Mom, this is amazing!" Levy squeaked with excitement, "thank you for taking me here." Levy quickly climbed the dark wooden stairs with branch looking railings. She slowly walked down the aisles of the bookshelfs. she can to a sudden stop once she hit something hard and fell. Levy blinked for a few moments she hadn't watching where she was going, so she had ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," Levy started to apologize then he turned around.

"What are you doing here Shrimp," said Gajeel, Levys jaw dropped.

"I could ask you the same thing Redfox," Levy retorted, "what is a 'badass' like yourself doing here?"

"I happen to work here, so what are you doing here? Stalking me," he said with a snide smile.

"I happen to love books," she said matter factly, "Now why would you work in a book store?"

"Cause they were hiring, why else?" He said, "I needed a job and this is good as any I rarely have to deal with people."

"Wow, what a shocker! I could have sworn you were a people person," replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever shrimp, are you looking for anything? If not I'll be going" He said not waiting for to even reply before leaving. She hadn't been looking for anything, but she still found it rude for him to just walk away. She sighed and went back downstairs, where her mom was sipping on some coffee.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Levy's mom asked. Levy nodded with a tiny smile. Levy's mom paid and they left. Levy wanted to uncover the mystery that was Gajeel, but she had no idea how to do so. She decided she was going to do some research.

 **BONJOUR! Je suis désolé**

When Levy got home she decided to bring out her old yearbooks and start there. There hadn't been too much going on during high school, well not until the end of junior year through senior year. Levy tried to recall exactly what happened, but for some reason it all seemed fuzzy to her. She flipped through the pages of her senior year book. She saw her best friends signature from high school, Lucy. _I should call her up Levy thought to herself._ Levy grabbed her phone and dialed Lucy. With only a couple rings Lucy picked up.

"Hey! Long time no talk! What's up?" Lucy said cheerfully through the phone.

"Nothing to much, I am in town do you wanna meet up?" Levy asked her friend, there was a slight squeal before she got a reply.

"Yes, let's go to the Fairy Tail dinner," she said, excited to see her old friend soon.

"Okay, see you in like 10 minutes?"

"Okay, see you soon."

Levy hung up the phone, got her leather jacket, and got her mother's keys before leaving for the dinner. Levy was going to ask Lucy what she remembered about Gajeel. Lucy must remember something about what was going on in highschool, even if she was always off with that Dragneel boy. Levy got into the car and started it. Once the radio came on she heard a familiar song, but she couldn't remember why, all she knew is that her head started pounding. She winced as she reached to turn it off, once it was off the pounding stopped. _Why did my head just start pounding Levy wondered_. She shook her head and started to back out of the driveway. Well on her way to the dinner, she tried recalling what happened the summer of junior year. For some reason Levy barely remembers that summer. At the same time it felt like something important happened like there was something she was missing, something that meant a lot to her. She shook the feeling off, if it was really important surely she wouldn't have forgotten. At this moment it occurred to Levy she didn't remember anything from that time. Now, she really wanted to ask Lucy if she remembered anything, a part of Levy felt like this was a clue to the mystery that was Gajeel. When Levy arrived at the dinner Lucy was waiting for her outside. Levy parked and exited the car, and walked up to her friend.

"Hey, Lu-chan it has been awhile," Levy said as she hugged her friend.

"Oh Levy I missed you so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she squeezed her friend.

The girls walked into the dinner and sat at the same both they have always sat in since high school. They both ordered some some drinks and some food, and then Levy started to ask her friend what she wanted to know.

"Lu, do you remember anything about Gajeel Redfox?" Levy inquired.

Lucy choked on her drink when she heard the name, "Uh why do you ask Lev?"

"I ran into him the other day, and I have this nagging feeling about him and I am just gathering information on him."

"Lev, what do you remember about him?" Lucy asked.

"Not much really that's why I am asking you."

"Lev, this is going to be hard to hear, but before I say anything I need you to really think okay?"

"Alright?" Levy closed her eyes and tried to remember everything she knew about Gajeel. She started with the basics:

He had long dark hair, reddish eyes, piercings.

He was a bad boy in high school.

He never showed up to class on time.

He worked at the new cafe.

He made her feel strange.

A part of Levy felt like she should know more, a part of her felt like she knew him. That was impossible because as far as she remembers they didn't really talk in high school. Levy started to get a head ache, there was something she was forgetting. Levy told Lucy what she remembered, and Lucy sighed.

"Figures, I didn't think you remember," Lucy looked at her friend there was some pity, but there was something else. Something like I'm sorry. "Lev, if you wanna know, you have to ask him it's not my place to tell you."

"But why not Lu-Chan? What happened, what am I missing? What happened the summer of junior year what went down!? I am scrapping my brain to figured it out back I can't remem-" Levy spoke before she passed out. Before the blackout she heard Lucy shout her name, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"GAJEEL," Levy screamed at the top her lungs, "PLEASE, STOP PLEASE!"

Gajeel stared at her there were words coming out of his mouth, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Levy couldn't move she was stuck, it was if she was tied to something. Some strange man walked towards Gajeel, they exchanged some words before the man walked over.

"Time to take a nap nosey little bitch," said the man before Levy's eyes closed.

Suddenly Levy woke up in a sweat, what was that? Was that a dream? It must a been. Levy took a few seconds to realize where she was, the hospital. How did she get here? Oh right, she blacked out in the dinner. Where was Lucy? Levy looked around, there was a chair in the corner with Lucy's jacket. Levy wondered where her friend had gone, where her parents were, and what had happened after she blacked out.

Lucy walked into the room and saw her friend awake, and sitting up.

"Lev! You're awake, are you feeling okay? Do you remember what happened? Your parents are on the way," Lucy said quickly, looking at her friend with worry all over her face.

"Yes, and yes," Levy answered her friend with a light smile on her friend. Lucy smiled and walked over to Levy and gave her a hug, "Lu, what happened after I blacked out?"

"I called 911, then I called your parents," Lucy said, "honestly Lev don't scare me like that. I was so scared, it was like that one time all over again."

"What one time?" Levy inquired, curiosity started to overcome Levy.

"N-nothing," Lucy stuttered, suddenly Lucy's phone started ringing, she looked at it then started to speak again, "Sorry Lev, but I have to take this." Lucy stepped into the hallway and answered the call.

"HOW IS SHE!?" said the panicked man on the other line.

"She is fine, don't worry. She only passed out she will be out by the end of the day call down," Lucy reassured the man.

"How did this even happen," the man asked worriedly.

"She was trying to remember the summer before junior year before she passed out," Lucy paused, "She deserves to know the truth."

"You know I can't tell her, I can't even tell you," The man said.

"Gajeel, she needs to know about you two," Lucy breathed out, still worried about her best friend.

Gajeel sighed, "Okay."

"Thank you," spoke Lucy before ending the call.

After Lucy had hung up Gajeel put his phone back into his pocket. He sighed, he told Lucy he would tell her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Gajeel thought back to when they had first met, where this all began.

Flash Back:

"Gajeel, this is your tutor," Said the teacher as the girl that he had only seen a couple of times around school approached him,"She is the top of your class, she is very bright. Levy meet Gajeel, this is the one I told you about, the one who is failing pretty much everything."

"It's nice to meet you Gajeel," Levy beamed as she stuck out her hand for him to shake it. Gajeel rolled his eyes at the petite girl, how was this little girl going to help him.

"Mr. Redfox here seems to be having trouble with turning in his homework, as well as his attendance in class. Ms. McGarden it is my dearest hope that you can help this boy," said the teacher before they exited the room.

"So, what would you like to start on first? If you would like to ease into to things we could do only one subject today," Levy said with a sweet smile, Gajeel glared at her, but her smile did not fade.

"How about none, shrimp," Gajeel said as he started to exit the library.

"Hold up, first of all who you callin' shrimp, second of all I am average height, it's not my fault you're a tree," Levy continued as she followed him, " and if you think I will just give up and leave you alone you're wrong. I will not stop pestering you until we get some work done."

Gajeel stopped and turned around to look at her, there was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't bluffing. He smirked, she really wasn't going to give up? Well he was about to test that theory. "You're really not gonna give in? Why do you care so much?"

"Because, you are a mystery, and I feel like you are a book that no one has read yet, I want to help you become the best novel I have ever read."

"Did you just compare me to a book?"

"Yes, now I see that we are leaving where are we going? If I can't make you work, I will be your friend," she said with determination in her eyes. Gajeel studied the tiny blue haired girl, she couldn't be serious. She was going to his, of all people, friend. Gajeel started to laugh. "What so funny?" She asked puzzled to what the oh found so funny.

-end flashback-

For a moment he smiled remember how it was before everything got messed up.

 ** _I am very aware it took me literally forever toupdate this and I a, so sorry. I have had this chapter for awhile I only had like 4 sentences to finish I had reall bad writers block and my computer crashed so everything is typed off my phone or tablet, and between practice and competitions and school work I kept forgetting to make time for this so I a, truly sorry._**


End file.
